


Business Trip

by sin_is_sincere6



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brendol is Hux' first name even though it's Armitage, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_is_sincere6/pseuds/sin_is_sincere6
Summary: Hux and Ren are friends (totally not with benefits). But Hux has to leave for a 7 month business trip, and only trusts Ren to watch over his apartment and his little angel baby, Millicent. With each passing day, Ren begins to find it unbearable to be without Hux.





	1. "I Hate You." "I Know."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo, so this is my first work on this site. this story is based on a post from tumblr from a very long time ago ( http://thissisatitle.tumblr.com/post/140040701052/some-probably-ooc-modernau-doodles-where-hux-has ). character's may be a little ooc and the chapters will be short. i hope you enjoy my small contribution on this very sinful ship ;))

"So, about this business trip." Hux started, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't worry Hux, I can take care of your cat and your fuckin' house in your absence." Ren spoke, irritation clear in his voice. He hated the smell of cigarettes, and it didn't help that his  _friend_  smelt like it half of the time.

"I will be absent for seven months, Ren. Will you be alright?"

Although Hux was concerned if Ren would be alright with this, he feared for his baby angel, Millicent. This would be the first time he'd leave her for such a long time.

Ren peered down at the slightly shorter man. "Stop taking me for a kid. I'm thirty years old, idiot!"

Hux dropped the bud of the cigarette, stepping on it before walking beside Ren. Looking up at the dark haired man, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy blue pea-coat.

"It's not necessarily a proof of maturity, Ren." Hux turned his gaze forward. "Now answer me, will you be alright?" He questioned. He knew that Ren knew he wouldn't stop until he got a satisfying answer.

Ren sighed softly. "I'll be fine. But the real question is, will  _you_  be alright?" He looked down at the ginger with a smirk while Hux gave him a questioning look. "You'll be gone for seven months," the younger man leaned closer to the ginger, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. "You're going to miss, our intimate nights,  _general_." Ren purred.

Hux felt his face heat up, and he shoved the younger man away from him. "How many times do I have to tell you  _not_  to call me  _that_  in public?!" He barked, flustered.

Truth be told, Hux knew he'll miss Ren and his perfectly imperfect body, and their intimate nights together. He'll miss the way Ren's flushed, sweating body is against him, the way Ren calls, no, moans out his name. Hux will for sure miss tangling his fingers into those damn dark tousled locks. And Hux will definitely miss the way Ren pleasures him in just the right way.

This was going to be a long business trip...

**_OoOoOoO_ **

"Remember to feed her at those specific times, alright? I have her on a strict feeding schedule also, don't constantly feed her treats. I'd prefer you stayed at my apartment because Millie hates being alone for long periods of time." Hux rambled, in which Ren responded with an 'okay' or 'mhm'.

"And Ren?" Ren hummed in response, as if saying 'what?' Hux had finished putting his two suitcases into the back of the taxi, with the help of the driver. He turned to Ren. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

Hux gently pulled the taller man by the scarf and pressed his lips against his, Ren responded right away. It was quite a needy kiss, neither not wanting to part knowing they'd be apart for seven damn months. To their surprise, Ren was the one who ended the kiss, but it was for the better.

"Go, you'll be late for your blasted flight." Ren grumbled, his big hazel orbs gazing into the others greenish blue ones. "I hate you." He didn't mean it of course, but he was just so annoyed with Hux for leaving for so long.

Hux shook his head, leaning up to peck Ren's plump lips one last time. "I know." With that he got into the taxi, and was off.


	2. 21 messages, 87 missed calls

The following day, Kylo Ren woke quite late in the afternoon. But to him, this was a normal thing to do. Considering his shift at the office went through most of the evening, and considering the fact that he was a night owl.

Yawning, he tossed the covers off of him and slowly but surely got up and headed to the bathroom. After doing his business, he went to find himself something to eat. Not having anything to make a proper meal out of, he put together a bunch of snacks.

Kylo figured he should check his phone for any important messages.

Getting up, he went to find his phone and when he pressed the home button, his hazel eyes widened in shock.

 _21 missed calls._  
_87 new messages._

All from Hux.

Then, the realization hit the dark haired man. Hux must have been reminding him of his angel baby, Millicent.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. He's going to kill me._

Kylo didn't bother opening any of the messages the ginger sent him, though he knew he'd have to deal with him later. Instead, he quickly got dressed and was out the door to Hux' apartment.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Kylo got into his  _friend's_  apartment and was greeted with the loud meows of the orange cat. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and his red scarf.

"Hey there, Millie." He bent down to the cat's level and scratched her gently behind the ear. She purred, leaning against his touch. "Must be hungry, huh?"

He got up and went to find her food. There was a various selection of cat food in the cupboard; wet canned food, dry food, name brands he couldn't even pronounce, diet type foods, various types of treats, the type of treats that help clean their teeth...

"My god..." Kylo uttered, glancing at the cat who was impatiently wandering around him. "Well, apparently you're on a 'strict' schedule... But your daddy isn't home and I'll feed you whatever the hell I want." He grabbed a can of wet cat food and opened it.

Kylo nearly gagged at the horrid smell as he put a generous amount of food in a cat bowl. He placed it on the floor, watching as she practically devoured the food.

 _Poor thing. I forgot all about her_. Kylo felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

Sighing, he gave her some more food (muttering how much he hated the smell and how he can't believe she likes this) then leaned against the counter. Fishing out the phone, he decided to read the text messages, well, some of them anyways.

Typing in his pass code,  _6288_ , he read through the messages.

 **_8:20 a.m_ **  
**_Hux:_ ** _Are you awake?_  
_Kylo?_  
_Hellloooo_  
_It's me_  
**_8:32 a.m._ **  
**_Hux:_ ** _Kylo, you better be awake._  
_Are my texts even getting to you?_  
_Kylo, babe._  
**_8:35 a.m._ **  
**_2 missed calls._ **  
**_Hux:_ ** _Wake the fuck up_

 _I swear, if Millie is dead when I get home.._  
_I can't-_  
_Please Ky, get up._  
_I have to go, don't forget about my precious baby._

Kylo scoffed, was he not his precious baby? However, he was amused with his texts. Kylo was also oblivious to the sounds of gagging in the background.

 ** _10:56 a.m._**  
**_5 missed calls._**  
**_Hux:_** _Kylo fucking Ren._  
_Did you feed Millicent?_  
_If you didn't, then she missed two ducking meals already._  
_Fucking**_  
_You have to pace her or she'll eat the food fast and puke afterwards._  
_Ben....?_  
_Ren**_  
_Oops auto correct. Sorry._  
**_11:15 a.m._**  
**_Hux:_** _You know what?_  
_I take that back, I'm not sorry for the damn auto correct... Ben._  
**_11:21 a.m._**  
**_Hux:_** _Ky, are you sleeping still?_  
_Fuck you, Millie is going to die bc of you_  
_I can't even think of that happening_

 _Please wake up._  
_She's all alone._  
_Starving._  
_Bc of you._

Kylo read through some more of the texts, chuckling at how dramatic he became.

 ** _2:34 p.m._**  
**_Ren:_** _chill, carrothead._  
_I fed her, she's fine._  
_See_  
**_1 image sent_**  
_She's purrfect_

The dark haired man didn't even have to wait a minute when he received a new text.

**_2:34 p.m._ **   
**_Hux:_ ** _oh thank gods._   
_She is purrfect, y'know who else is perfect Ky?_

**_2:35 p.m._ **   
**_Ren:_ ** _who?_

**_2:35 p.m._ **   
**_Hux:_ ** _me._

Kylo rolled his eyes. Looking down, he cringed. There was puke a few feet away from him, and an innocent looking Millicent staring up at him


End file.
